


Cupcake and The Professor

by rosey_girl203



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosey_girl203/pseuds/rosey_girl203
Summary: Additional Whitelighter AU|The elders assign a second whitelighter to the Charmed Ones to help Harry with his duties. She is set to pose as Harry's little sister.This is a selection of short stories involving this AU.Also involed a very sweet and fluffly Hacy.





	1. Little Miss Greenwood

Macy walked the halls of the university, trying and give her mind a break. It was harder than usual as the annual reports were due in a few weeks and it was getting impossible to think in a lab of people more stressed than usual. “Macy?”

She turned to find Harry walking down the same hall. She smiled at the friendly face, then worried when she saw the concern on his face, “Harry, is everything alright?”  
He walked straight to her, “Yes, I was just taking a break from grading.” He then noticed that her brow was furrowed, and posture was closed off. “Are you alright?” As he reached her and began giving her shoulders a comforting rub.  
The kindness of the gesture made her smile warmly. They had only known each other for a few months but he was quickly becoming one of her closest and most trusted friends. “Umm… yeah, just work stuff. Annual report.”

“Ah.” Harry nodded knowingly and led her to one side of the hallway. “Mine is due soon as well. They are definitely not enjoyable.”  
Everything about him from his voice to just the subtle ways he comforted her put Macy at ease. His hands moved to tuck a curl behind her ear, but she blocked his hand. “I'm sorry I don't like people touching my hair.” Giving a knowing nod, he dropped his hand returning to the comforting arm rubs.  
He was just about to speak again. When a female voice excitedly called from the other end of the hall. “Harry!”

They both turned to see a girl, about twenty with dark brown hair, almost jumping up and down like a child. “I've been looking everywhere for you.” At a brisk pace, she closed the distance between herself and the pair.  
Righting himself, Harry turned his full attention to the girl, “Can I help you?”  
The laugh he got in return confused both him and Macy, as she reached them she went straight into a hug. “That's no way to greet your little sister.”

Both shock and confusion spread over both the whitelighter and witch's face. However, before they could ask any questions she whispered something in Harry's ear and his whole demeanour changed. He smiled warmly and hugged the girl in return. “I'm sorry, you caught me by surprise. I thought you were coming tomorrow.”

The girl broke the hug and gave a mischievous grin, “Yeah well, a few things fell through and I thought I would use the spare time to catch up with my brother.” Macy cleared her throat. Both Harry and the girl’s turned their attention to her.

Quickly the girl put her hand out for a shake, “Sorry, my manners are terrible. I’m Adelaide Greenwood. Most people call me Addie.”  
“Macy Vaughn, I’m friends with your brother.” she took Adelaide’s hand for a quick shake.  
“Pleasure to meet you.” Adelaide’s voice dropped to a whisper, “I'll be happy to provide assistance if you just call.”

It took all of a few seconds for Macy to connect the dots. Adelaide was a whitelighter like Harry, “Oh you’re a…”  
Putting a finger to her lips Adelaide winked, “Yep, I’ll explain everything later.” She then latched arms with Harry. “But first I think I owe my brother lunch for surprising him like this.”  
Before either had a chance to protest she had dragged Harry halfway down the hall. Turning he mouthed, “Bye.” to Macy and waved. She smiled and waved back.

 

* * *

 

That night Adelaide, Harry and the sisters stood in the kitchen of their house. Maggie and Mel had been informed via group text about the situation and at that moment they were all eyeing off the new whitelighter in their company. Harry had introduced her as Adelaide Peters then explained that for the sake of ease she would be changing her last name to Greenwood. Adelaide just leaned against the bench and smiled, “So what do you want to know?”

Looking between them the sister tried to decide mentally who would ask the first question before Maggie piped up. “Is Harry being replaced?”  
Adelaide quickly looked both horrified and insulted, “Oh gods, No. Definitely not.” She patted his shoulder, “He's doing amazing, I’m just here as…” She paused as if trying to decide what word to use, “reinforcement. Just until there are less than two world threats competing to destroy/recruit the power of three.”

Macy gave an understanding nod as she slotted the pieces into place, “So that's why your posing as Harry's sister?”  
With an affirmative nod, Adelaide filled in the why “Makes is easier than if I was a complete stranger. This way we already have a connection that we can build off.”  
Mel looked her over, dubious that this was a positive occurrence, “So… will you be working at the college as well?”  
“No...” Bright grabbed her bag and pulled out a baker’s jacket and cap. “I'm working at the bakery down the street.”

“You know how to bake?” Macy perked up, Harry couldn't help but smile at her sudden burst of enthusiasm.  
Adelaide nodded sheepishly “Somehow, I think I learned before becoming a whitelighter. I am pretty talented with cakes and decorating so the elders decided that should be my job.”  
Mel looked impressed but still untrusting. “That will be hard to have to teleport in and out of.”  
Adelaide shrugged, “I'm sure there will be a way.”  
At that moment Mel's phone pinged with a missing person report and the group got to work.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Mel walked into Pastry & Cream bakery. The older woman smiled, “Hi sweetie what can I get you?”  
Uncomfortably Mel put her hands in her pockets, “I'm looking Adelaide Greenwood.”  
The lady looked a little confused but quickly replaced it with a smile. “Looking to order a special cake love?”  
Shaking her head Mel kept feeling more and more uncomfortable, “Neverm…”

Before she could finish Adelaide entered from the kitchen behind the woman covered in smears of icing and spattering of powder. “Mel, Hey!” She checked her watch. “God is that the time? I am so sorry, I completely forgot about lunch. I didn't realise this last order was going to eat up so much of my time. Why don't you come out back? I’ll finish up and treat you my newest experiment.” She patted the older woman on the shoulder, “Thank you Anna.”

Following the whitelighter into the large baker’s kitchen, she stood in awe of the four-tiered cake three quarters decorated with dark red, purple and white buttercream on the bench. It looked like a mixture of watercolours and flower petals. Adelaide picked up an icing bag. “Is everything okay? Do you need me as a friend or as a…” She didn't finish the sentence, know Mel knew the other option.

Mel sat on the stool situated at the corner of the table. “I wanted to get your deal. Why did you get sent now? Why not when we first knew about the source of all evil and the Sisters of Arcana.”  
Adelaide shrugged and went back to icing the cake, “The elders decided that I was needed now. So, they sent me now.”

Grabbing a wooden spoon Mel fiddled, something about the increased amount of protection both worried and annoyed her. “Are you sure there isn't another reason?”

Sighing Adelaide put down the pastry bag and turned her full attention to Mel. “Harry is your main whitelighter. Probably always will be. I'm just here to make sure nothing happens to you or him. Protecting the charmed ones can easily become too much for any whitelighter if their powers are not handled carefully.”  
Mel frowned, there was more but she didn't know what questions she needed to ask. Adelaide sighed again and pulled up a chair. “I swear to you Melanie, I am here to keep you safe. That is my only goal.”  
Nodding, the witch gave a slight smile. “Okay.” Feeling a little better but still unsure.

Adelaide smiled brightly, “Now we have that sorted. I need to get back to work. Would give me a minute,” she disappeared into the cold room then emerged with a beautifully wrapped box. “Take these with you. They are the experimental batch, you can tell me which ones you liked later.”  
Curious, Mel opened the box to a dozen brightly coloured macaroons. “Thank you.”

Adelaide picked up the pastry bag filled with buttercream and began icing again, “Don't thank me until you've tried them. As I said they’re experimental, so I have never tried these flavour combinations before.”  
Mel took a tentative bite and had to stop herself from moaning in pleasure as the flavour of peanut butter and caramel filled her mouth. “Wow… That's amazing. I love the peanut butter flavour.”

The whitelighter flashed an extremely proud smile at the witch. “Good I'll put them in the yes column for next week’s menu.”

Mel took the box and nodded at Adelaide. "Thank you. I’ll see you at home."

Addie smiled warmly at her charge, "See you at home."

Leaving, Mel smiled. Adelaide would be a good addition to their family.


	2. Can We Talk?

Adelaide leaned against a post on the back patio, sore as anything after a fight with a demon as the girls had prepared the banishment circle.  
Harry was inside with Maggie and Mel, whom both sustained injuries. She was mid-daydream as Macy joined her with a cup of tea. “Here, are you sure Harry can't look at you for those?”

Shaking her head, she took a sip. “Oh, that's lovely.” then turned to face Macy and patted the patch of stair next to her, “Whitelighter healing magic doesn't work on whitelighters. "A downfall of the job, I will have to heal normally.” Shifting uncomfortably, she readjusted how she was leaning on the post. “Except at an accelerated rate.” She shrugged off the pain and took another mouthful. “Thank you for this.”

Macy sat beside her, “Thank you for helping tonight Addie.”  
“Again, all part of the job.” Adelaide paused as she had another mouthful. “You'd be surprised how much easier it is to actually feel like you’re helping and not just observing.”  
Macy frowned slightly. “Did it feel like that before...” She trailed off as she noticed Adelaide expression change to one of sadness. Her eyes a little hazy as if mid memory, “Are you alright?”

The whitelighter quickly snapped out of it. “Hmmm. Oh yeah just letting my body heal. I should probably check on Harry. See if he needs any help with healing.” Quickly and painfully she rose and walked inside. With a worried look, Macy picked up the deserted cup and followed her into the kitchen. For the rest of the night, Adelaide only spoke when spoken too. When she and Harry had teleported home, she went straight to bed. Harry, on the other hand, had been called back to the house by Macy.

She was pacing her room almost frantically. Harry had to stand in her way and place his hands on her shoulders, “Macy what's wrong?”  
“I'm worried about Addie. I think I said something that upset her.” She fidgeted with her hand trying to give herself something to do that wasn't fretting.  
Harry hands slid down her arms and took hers, “I’m sure it’s nothing. Adelaide was probably tired.” He led Macy to sit on the edge of her bed, his hands still in hers.  
“No Harry, she looked so sad. Like she was remembering something that she regretted.” The whole encounter had put her on edge, “I thought she was going to cry but she just shut down and left.”

Harry frowned, He and Adelaide had spoken enough about their past as whitelighters that he had a good indication as to what might have upset his ‘sister’ but decided it was best to make sure, mindlessly he began rubbing soft circles into Macy’s hands. “I’ll talk with her in the morning, I am sure it was nothing you did.” He thought about his own past as a whitelighter, “Even though we are these powerful beings, we still make mistakes and it can be hard to remember with them, even all this time has passed.”

Macy studied Harry's face, his expression read of someone that had seen and been a part of so much, both good and bad, some of which he didn’t wish to remember. She wasn't sure if it was to comfort him or herself, but she rested her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, Harry.”

“You’re welcome Macy.” He readjusted a little, so they were more comfortable. He placed his cheek on her forehead. They sat there together in silence comforting each other.

A breeze drifted through the window which caused Macy to shiver. Harry instinctively put an arm around her and pulled her closer. It took a few minutes before the pair realised how close there were to each other. Both moved to put some distance between them, ending up at opposite sides of the bed. Studying each other it was clear that they were both blushing. Taking a few moments steady himself, Harry moved back to his original position on the bed, much to his relief Macy also returned to hers, softly placing her hand on his. Smiling at each other they learned in slowly but just as they were about to kiss they bumped foreheads, laughing Harry placed his hand on the back of Macy's neck and rested his forehead on hers. The sat there smiling at each other for a few minutes, allowing themselves the opportunity to just enjoy the moment as it was, perfect.  
Macy reached up and placed a hand on Harry's cheek, softly she kissed the other. “We should probably go sleep.”

“Yes, we should.” The reluctance clearly showing on his face. Regardless of how much he didn’t want to leave, Harry placed a kiss on Macy’s forehead, “Goodnight Macy.”  
She smiled at him as he rose, not ready to let go of his hand until he stood in front of her. “Goodnight Harry.” She let go of his hand and he disappeared.  
Now alone in their bedrooms, both Macy & Harry gave a quick prayer of thanks. The night was going to be one that they would remember forever.

 

* * *

 

At 5 am the next day Adelaide warmed the ovens at the bakery and began making the days selection of muffins & breads. She opened the door to the pantry and turned on the light to see her ‘brother’ standing in her way. Jumping back, she put a hand on her heart, “Jesus Harry, don’t do that this early.”  
He put up his hands. Clearing distressed, “I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were alright. You seemed a little upset.”

Slowing breath, Adelaide pushed passed and gathered ingredients. “I'm fine. It took all of one night's rest to heal my injuries. Same as you.” She went to leave only to have her fellow whitelighter block her, “Please I have to get these in the oven to be running on time.”  
Reluctantly he moved and then followed her into the kitchen. “Macy was worried you were upset about something she said.” He followed her to the station he wanted to give her as much support but wasn't sure exactly where to start.

Placing the ingredients on the counter a little stronger than wanted she turned. A little frustrated and guilty that he was putting in all this effort. “Harry, stop. We are co-workers, not real siblings. We don't need to care, we just need to work together.” She went to grab a bowl, but it was slightly out of her reach. Harry stood beside her and passed it to her.

Adelaide nodded and moved on with her task. Harry stayed where he was, “Addie please.” Placing a hand on her shoulder he tried his best to give support. “You can talk to me about anything. I would never judge you.”  
“Don't pull that caring whitelighter shit on me.” Adelaide brushed the hand off. “Just leave it be.”  
Harry gave a frustrated huff then decided to try a new tactic. “As your brother, I am obligated to sit here until talk to me.” He took the stool next to the table and sat in silence. Just watching the other whitelighter as she worked.

Adelaide scowled but continued with her work. She got through prepping About half of her morning to-do list before she caved. “Fine. You want to commit to this sibling thing. So will I.” She rubbed her forehead and left a patch of flour. Now that she had opened the door, everything she had felt from the night before flooded back now. “It's hard because I know what could have happened. I am worried I'm going to mess up again. Observe instead of taking action or vice versa. That's why I'm here. I can't be trusted to make the right decision so the gave me a supervisor and not only that… They charged me to the charmed ones.” She half laughed at her own misfortune. “The only thing that could make this worst is if I had been charged them alone.”

Harry stood and went straight for a hug. Adelaide allowed the nervous energy release and hugged back. It was nice to have someone who understood. He rubbed her back in comforting circles. “You are a good whitelighter Addie. The fact that you have these worries means you care and that's a good thing.”  
She gave a sad smile to him, it finally felt as if all her worry and doubt lifted off her shoulders “Thank you.”  
Harry brushed away the stray tear the ran down her cheek. “Always. That is what a big brother is for.” He laid a kiss on the top of her head. “Now I need to get back to the condo. I have a lot of work to finish for classes next week.”

Adelaide nodded. “If possible, I'll make dinner. We can have a sibling bonding night.” She put flour covered air quotes around ‘sibling’  
Nodding Harry walked back into the pantry and disappeared. Finally smiling, she got back to work.


	3. Life as a Whitelighter

Maggie stood in front of the mirror swapping between the two dressed she held in front of her torso.

With a huff, she turned called a half frustrated “Addie!” The young female whitelighter appeared in her baker’s gear with a pastry bag and cupcake in hand.

“Are you okay?” She looked a little panicked.

“Which dress.” Maggie pushed her choices towards her. “I have a date and no idea what to wear.”

Adelaide struggled not the roll her eyes or yell. “Maggie I was at work, why didn't you call for Harry or one of your sisters?”

Maggie gave an apologetic look, “Everyone else is out. You were the only other one I could think of. Please.” She pulled out her puppy dog eyes and pout.

 Adelaide forced back her stress and frustration and quickly inspected both choices. “The red one. Can I get back to work?”

Excited Maggie nodded. “Thank you thank you thank you.”

Adelaide smiled and went to teleport out but not before locking eyes with Maggie. “Next fashion emergency question better come in the form of a text. Understand?”

The witch nodded and the whitelighter disappeared.

Maggie called Adelaide four more time that day for other, what Adelaide considered, meaningless tasks. She entertained them all as a way to form a bond with the witch, but it did force her to work harder to recover the time she lost. She had to spend a couple of extra hours after close recovering time and finishing her work day. Once she was satisfied she had finished enough and prepped further enough ahead for tomorrow she decided to head home. Just as she pulled the key from the last lock she got a text from Harry.

**_We're needed at the house. Meet us there._ **

 Sighing she texted back.  ** _Just finished locking up. Be there in 15._**

The walk wasn't far, and she had done it often. She considered teleporting but just didn't have the energy. Adelaide opened the door to the charmed one’s house and walked straight for the lounge room. Dropping onto the couch. a few minutes later Harry and Macy arrived to find her asleep. They looked from her to each other and smiled. Harry placed a finger to his lips and she nodded. They grabbed a pillow and throw blanket to tuck her in. Allowing her a few minutes rest before the other sisters arrived and head for the kitchen. Adelaide awoke fifteen minutes later to the front door slamming. Maggie and Mel entered in mid-argument. Harry and Macy rushed to try and shush them but as Adelaide entered the hall at the same moment they did they realised it was too late. Macy offered her a cup of tea. Accepting, Adelaide turned her attention to the quarrel. “What's wrong?” Sleep would come another day to the younger whitelighter of the charmed ones.

 

* * *

 

As Saturday night rolled around both Harry and Adelaide were surprised to find that they had the evening to themselves. The sisters had collectively decided to have a night in and cast a protection spell around their house. Maggie gleefully told to two whitelighters over facetime that they had the night off and could go enjoy themselves however they wished. It took them an hour of discussing optional outings for them settle on their usual routine of pizza, popcorn and a movie as both ‘siblings’ were exhausted. Adelaide snuggled under a throw blanket as Harry flipped back and forth between An American in Paris and Singing in the Rain. Taking her hair out of it usual high bun she brushed it to with her fingers. “We could always watch both.”

He smiled at her, “I know but which first?”

Adelaide thought for a moment, “Singing in the rain, that way if we feel like singing along it won't disturb the neighbours.”

Nodding in agreement, he pressed play. They were no more than halfway through the first number when they heard the call from their charges. Adelaide grabbed a nearby coat thanking the universe that she hadn't changed into pyjamas yet. “So much for a night off.” Harry sighed in agreement and they teleported into the sister's living room. The three sisters seem pleased with themselves. Adelaide raise an eyebrow, “How can we help?”

Maggie grabbed their hands and pulled them into the living room. “By joining us, we are watching movies and baking cookies.”

Harry seemed confused, “I thought you girls wanted it to be a night in?”

Macy handed them both a cup of hot chocolate, “We did but it is not a night in without you two.”

The warmth of the gesture brought smiles to the two whitelighters. Adelaide’s eyes brimming with tears. “Thank you.” Mel handed over a blanket and then took the chair next to Maggie. Macy took the open spot on the couch next to Harry, who offered to share the blanket next to him.

Adelaide sat crossed legged with the blanket covering her lap. “So, what's up first?”

Maggie looked over her shoulder, “We haven't decided yet. Either Singing in the Rain or Ten Things I Hate About You.”

The whitelighters smiled at each other, they spoke in perfect unison “Singing in the Rain.”


	4. It’s What We Do

When she started her day, Adelaide had never thought it would end the way it did.

She had taken a break from the bakery to deliver lunch to Harry as he had forgotten to take the one she made for him that morning.

She turned the corner to the hallway that held his office and caught a sight that made her stop and backup, so she could watch secretly.

Macy and Harry stood in front of his office, holding hands and chatting. She could only see Macy face, but it was set in a deep blush. Harry touched her cheek with his hand and she smiled warmly back. They stood there for a few minutes before parting with Macy heading towards the labs. Harry entered his office again and closed the door.

Adelaide turned to lean against the wall. Her mind went a mile a minute, trying to figure out how she missed all the signs before. They almost always sat next to each other, They always visited the bakery together and knew each other’s coffee/tea orders by heart. She was still running over the details of what she saw when her attention was grabbed by an older woman standing in front of her. From her posture and facial expression, it was clear she asked a question, but Adelaide had no idea what it was.

“Pardon.” Adelaide smiled apologetically. “I'm sorry, I was caught up in my own mind.”

The older woman smiled, “I asked if you were looking for someone.”

Nodding Adelaide shuffled a little, trying to look sheepish. “Yes, I'm looking for Professor Greenwood’s office. I believe I got myself a little lost.”

The older woman smiles sympathetically, “Not to worry dear. His office is just around the corner. Are you a student of his?”

Adelaide shook her head. “I'm his sister. I brought some lunch for him.” She held up the small cloth lunchbox. “Thought I'd drop it off on my break.”

The woman smiled warmly at the kind gesture. “That is very sweet for you. I'll show you where his office is.”

 

Adelaide nodded, allowing the forgetful little sister persona playout, “Thank you, that would be lovely.” They turned the corner and Adelaide followed the older woman. She then realised something, “Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask your name.”

The older woman threw a smile over her shoulder, “Professor Carron but you can call me Jennifer.”

“Thank you for your help, Jennifer. I'm Adelaide.”

They reach Harry's office door and Jennifer knocked, Harry's voice came from behind a little flustered, “Yes?”

The professor opened the door, “You have a visitor, Professor Greenwood.” Look back and indicated for Adelaide to enter, which she did keeping up her sheepish look.

Harry’s face quickly went from questioning to pleasant surprise. “Adelaide. I didn't expect to see you today.” He got up from his desk and walked to meet her halfway with a hug. He then nodded at Jennifer, “Thank you, Professor Carron.”

With a smile, Jennifer gave a dismissive wave. “It was no problem, the poor thing looked lost, so I thought I would help. I'll leave you both to catch up.”

Adelaide broke the hug and shook Jennifer's hand, “Thank you again.”

“Anytime.” She left and closed the door behind her.

After the office door shut Harry looked down at Adelaide, “You got lost? I find that impossible.”

The younger whitelighter's face went from sheepish to embarrassed, “She caught me mid-thought and I decided to play along.”

Laughing Harry sat down again, “So what is the cause if this visit, I know your busy with wedding season.”

Adelaide placed the lunchbox on his desk, “You forgot your lunch. I found it at home when I had my morning break.”

It was Harry's turn to be embarrassed, “I knew I had forgotten something. I just haven't had time to figure out what it was.”

Taking the moment for a little sisterly teasing, Adelaide sat across from him. “I noticed. You and Macy seemed to be quite enthralled with each other.”

Harry shock was exactly what Adelaide had been looking for. “How much did you see.”

 

“The hand holding and eye gazing is all I saw.” She grinned mischievously and raised her eyebrows. “So how long have you two been dating?”

Harry blushed profusely, “Ah...well…”

Adelaide smile shone with enjoyment. “You don't have to tell me. I'm just curious why you kept it a secret of me.” She felt a little hurt that he hadn't confided in her.

“Because it's forbidden.” Sadness is what took his face with a hint of guilt. “Macy and I kept quiet to give you all plausible deniability.”

Adelaide nodded, “You are right. The elders have not been kind about that matter in the recent years but we both know I am not in their good books to begin with.” then leaned back and shrugged, “Anyway, we’re siblings, who said it had to leave the family.”

Harry looked touched by the statement, “Thank you Adelaide.”

“I do have one question though.” He looked worried again, but Adelaide waved away his concern. “It's nothing weird, I'm just curious. Do you love her?”

He went into deep thought then softened in a smile, “Yes, I think I do.”

“I'm happy for you.” Adelaide then checked her watched. “I've got about five minutes left of my break, so I have to head back. Mind if I teleport?”

Her brother just shook his head, “No problem. Will you be discovered?”

She shook her head. “I have a secret spot in the pantry which I can appear, and no one will notice. I also use it for naps.”

 

“You need a to take a break.” Harry brotherly concern made Adelaide smile and hug him.

“I'll be able to take a break once wedding season is over.” She sighed and rubbed her neck, “Which reminds me. Dinner.” Harry looked confused, “I won’t be able to make it.” she shrugged, “I have four cakes needing compilation. I'll be done by Sunday.”

Harry sighed, brotherly concern shining through. “Just remember to eat something.” As she nodded and disappeared. Harry gave another sigh then had the spark of an idea.

 

* * *

 

Adelaide worked late into the night. Each cake was completely different to the next in both design and flavour. She had spent most of her time baking and stacking. The smallest cake was three stories tall with three different flavours, which she was currently completing the crumb coat. White swiss meringue icing, coloured buttercream and clumps of fondant were set in stations that could be easily swapped back and forth as she needed. Stepping down off her step stool, she heard the kitchen door opened. She was a little too tired to think about smiling but forced one anyway. Ever customers deserved her fullest attention & friendly demeanour. “Hi, how can I…” She stopped midway when she saw Harry and the charmed ones. “What are you all doing here? It's almost midnight.”

Harry held up a bag of takeout and a thermos. “Food and coffee. Eat, drink and continue tomorrow.”

She smiled appreciatively and pulled over a stool, “Thank you but I can't take a that long of a break. I have to finish these orders. I only have one finished.”

Harry looked at the sisters whom all nodded. He then turned back to her, “We could help with the simple tasks that way you can take the more complicated ones and hopefully you can get some sleep tonight.”

Adelaide looked a little dubious, “Are you sure? The ‘simple tasks’ are not that simple.”

Harry shrugged, “It's what siblings do.”

“Its what family does.” corrected Maggie.

Adelaide laughed, it was four against one, she wasn't going to win. “There are caps and jackets in the office. Grab those and I’ll start assigning tasks.”

 

Under her direction, Team Magic, as Maggie had dubbed them, completed the cakes and prep decorations with only a few tiny fixable mistakes. It was around two in the morning by the time they had finished to point that Adelaide was happy with stopping for the night. Since the sister’s house was closer they decided that the two whitelighters would stay there to rest of the night. Since the next day was Saturday it made it easier for everyone as they could sleep in and recover. However, Adelaide still had a shift that started at 5 am. So, she sent the others on their way. “I can sleep here. I have a set up in the office. Then I can get up and be ready for tomorrow.”

Harry frowned deeply, his voice sounded like he was scolding a child, “Adelaide Greenwood, you need a good night's rest and a decent meal in the morning. Call in sick tomorrow and actually take care of yourself.”

“I will on Sunday.” Her usual day off was only 22 hours away and she felt only a quarter guilty for counting down the seconds. “I'll sleep all day if that will make you leave.” She gave a playful, light push. “Goodnight Brother. I love you.” She paused. That had been the first time she had said those words… and meant them. She had them before when they were in public together to keep up the act that they were family but this time She knew she meant them and she knew he did as well. Harry smiled warmly as he kissed the top of her head “I love you too Adelaide. Try and get some sleep.”

“I will.” Smiling she waved as he got into the passenger's seat of Macy's car. “and thank you.”


	5. The Office Meet and Greet Part 1

The news that he had a younger sister made its way around Harry's department a lot faster than he would have liked. Many were more interested than usual about the gossip as it involved his background. He assumed that most of his colleagues saw him as a mystery or loner as he barely, if at all, spoke of his home life or family. So, any chance they could take at knowing him better they took. A few of his colleagues that he identified quickly as the department gossips began to engage in small talk using her as a jumping off point. Asking her name, age and profession, then trying to squeeze out any additional information they could get about either Greenwood sibling. So far, they had been rather unsuccessful. Thankfully interest died down as quickly as it had risen. By the end of the next week, everyone in the department knew the basic details. He had a sister named Adelaide, she 24 and a baker at a nearby bakery. Harry deliberately left out the name as the last thing he wanted was to push the department gossips onto Adelaide. She had enough on her plate.

 

Adelaide, meanwhile, was dealing with the last of the rush of wedding season and was preparing for the next period which start to demanding her time, baby season. With the increase of gender reveal, baby shower and cake smash cakes required she would be swamped in pastel pink and blue buttercream for the month and a half. Sitting at her computer, working out an order for the next week supplies, she was interrupted by Anna walking in with an order form. “This is for you. Office party.”

Looking over the details, she read the client and frowned. It was the university. Specifically, Harry's department. They were having a family and friends mixer and needed six dozen cupcakes, university colours. The flavour and decoration kept simple. With one dozen of them suited for vegans & allergens. Picking up her phone she sent a text to her brother. **_Your department is throwing a party!_**  and sent of photo of the form, blacking out that parts that were unimportant to the conversation. **_Why didn't you tell me?_**

She laughed at the answer.  **_I wasn't made aware._** Then laughed hard as a second appeared **_Correction: I was just made aware._**

Thinking for a moment and weighing her options she decided to tease, **_So am I invited?_**

It was clear that teasing through text was not something Harry understood or if he did he had chosen to ignore it. **_I would assume so._**

Adelaide decided not to bother and continue the conversation normally.   ** _So, are we going to have to create childhood stories? I'm swapped until the party?_**

**_I believe it would be a good idea. I'll come to the bakery tonight with dinner and we'll talk it over._ **

**_Alright, I'll see you tonight._ **

Laughing she returned to focusing on work.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry entered the bakery kitchen with the charmed ones some after close. Adelaide wasn’t sure exactly when, as she was in the middle of painting lilies and roses with a various selection of pearlescent powders. Looking up she smile, Harry held up a bag with takeout and she raised a finger in recognition. She finished the flower she was working on and placed it back on the metal sheet with the others.

Macy stood a stool and inspected the younger white lighters work, “These are incredible Addie.”

The compliment brought a proud gleam to her look of concentration. “You should see the cake.” picking up the last flower on the tray she made quick work of dusting the petals in a silver finish. “ _Gilded Romance_ as the bride put it. Five tiers of French vanilla cake and rose gold white chocolate buttercream. Covered in white fondant and metallic flowers.

 

Maggie, Mel and Harry all found their own chairs and joined them. Together they held council on what to do about the office party. Maggie was the first to pipe up, “First thing is a social media presence. Do you to have photos of each other or together?”

The idea of having photos was not something that had occurred to the pair over the time they had been posing as siblings. They looked increasing worried and turned back to Maggie, “No.”

“You two would have had to fabricate some memories together. Like childhood or holidays…” Mel tried to mentally create a list of the types of memories the pair of whitelighter may need.

Adelaide peeked up at the idea of shared memories. “There is one Christmas story… the vengeance demon and the harpies.”

Harry laughed, “I remember, we will have to change ninety percent of the details but it's a good starting point.”

Laughing, Adelaide remembered, “We get to keep the fact that you spent Christmas morning soaked in water and honey to get the stench off you.”

Macy tried to stifle a giggle as Harry's cheeks reddened. “Actually, we better not share that story. How about a childhood memory?”

Then Maggie realised something, “They are going to ask about your parents.”

The worried looks were back. Adelaide sighed, “We have a lot of work to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next two weeks, while also doing their regular jobs and saving the world. The Charmed Ones helped their whitelighters act like a mortal brother and sister. They used the information the elders had set up and expanded it, so they sounded believable as siblings.

As the resident social media pro in team magic, Maggie had multiple photo session with them. Fake memories of trips to the beach graduations and other candid moments were staged, framed and edited, so they looked as natural as possible. Then she focused on their contacts. Whenever either whitelighter called or texted the other an embarrassing photo of them would appear with a nickname, Harry’s caller ID now appeared as _The Professor_ and Adelaide’s would show up as _Cupcake_. “If they ask it's an inside joke.” Mel had researched a list of the most commonly asked questions at work functions and worked with them both to formulate answers.

The day before the party, Harry and Adelaide sat back to back in the charmed ones living room. Both held a whiteboard and marker as Macy quizzed them. “What were your parents’ names.”

Both answered _Alfred and Lucy_

“Where did you both go to school?”

In unison, they showed _Brighton College_.

“How did your parents die?”

Together they paused, shuffled and then wrote, _car crash._ Turning to face each other they compared answers and high fived. So far, they had scored twelve out of twelve.

Sighing in relief Adelaide leaned back in her chair. “We might actually pull this off.”

 

Macy gave sympathetic look, “We aren't done yet. Now comes the hard questions.”

A small reluctant whine left the young whitelighter. “No…”

Harry patted her on the shoulder, “It's just a few more.”

“There’s only twenty.” Macy picked up a set of flashcards from the end table next to her.

His face went from sympathy to worry. He looked up at his girlfriend and gulped, “Twenty?”

Quickly confirming that only Adelaide was around, Macy walked over and kissed Harry on the cheek. “You'll do great.” He just smiled, pulling her closer to rest their foreheads together.

The warm sweetness that radiated off them made Adelaide get up and move seats. “If I have a sugar overdose I'm blaming you two.”

 

At that moment the front door opened, and the couple sprang apart. Adelaide sprang to her chair, barely landing in the seat and grabbing her whiteboard at the same time. Mel walked into the living room from her bartending shift, “How are they doing?”

Adelaide put on a pout, “We have the hard questions left.”

Mel sat down and crossed her legs, “Don’t let me stop you.”

Adelaide looked up to the roof and took her position with her back against Harry's, waiting for the first question.

“What was each other’s favourite toy growing up?” Both gave Macy a look that said, _how am I meant to know that?_


	6. The Office Meet and Greet Part 2

The day of the party arrived. Adelaide stood in her bedroom in the condo, inspecting herself in a floor length mirror. She was dressed in a simple black pleated skirt and blue blouse. A black ribbon choker and silver bracelet were her only accessories. Her black ankle boots placed by her bedroom door. Her hair up in a tight ponytail. she fiddled with the ribbon that she had wanted to put in her hair but had been unsuccessful. A couple of knocks came at the door. “Decent,” Harry opened the doors and smiled. He was dressed in his usual three-piece black suit with a blue tie that didn't quite match the colour if her top. She held up the ribbon to him, “Can you help. I can't seem to get it right.”

Harry motioned for her to sit on her bed. He took the ribbon and tied it around her ponytail, making a perfect bow. “You look lovely.” They connected eyes through the mirror.

She smiled sadly, “Do you think they'll like me? I want to make you proud.”

Seeing the worry in his sister's face, he hugged her. “I have never been prouder of anyone then I am of you.”

Adelaide’s smile brightened, bringing her hand up gripped her brother's forearm. “I'm really lucky that I have you as a brother.”

Harry kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Adelaide.”

She leaned into the hug and rested her head against his arm. “I love you too, Harry.”

He broke the hug and finished her bow. “Now finish getting ready or we'll be…”

“...late got it!” Interrupting him with a smile she grabbed her boots and got ready. Harry nodded and left to finish his own preparations.

 

* * *

 

 

The Greenwoods entered the party and took one deep breath together. There were a lot of people here, Harry only knew some by name and other he interacted with on a day to day basis. Three older age women cornered the siblings together. Harry knew all three not only by name and face but by reputation. These three women were the department gossip. The leader of the pact, Loraine Daniels, was the administrative assistant to the head of the department. She was roughly 55 years old and changed hair colours weekly. She had been one of the most interested in him and Adelaide. Harry had a strong feeling it had something to do with the two single children that she constantly raved about. The other two, Abby and Bettie, just enjoyed being in the know. Loraine's smile almost unnerved Adelaide. The woman dripped in southern sweetness to the point that she would cause a cavity if she spoke with anyone for too long. Part of Adelaide wanted to step behind Harry and cower, but her pride made her stand there and smile, switching on the British charm that both siblings possessed.

 

Harry to his credit took his sister by the arm. “You'll have to excuse us ladies. There are a few people that I would like Adelaide to meet.” Leading her away to the opposite end of the room. Harry introduced to a few of the other professors spoke to regularly. They asked a couple question but nothing the siblings weren't prepared for. As the night went on they were separated, Harry spoke with his colleges as Adelaide spoke with their family, friends and children. She was mid-conversation about book recommendations when she was interrupted by Loraine. “I am so sorry, but I need to borrow Miss Greenwood here for a minute.” Adelaide didn't have much time to refuse before she was trusted in front of a young gentleman typing away on his phone. “Adelaide, I'd like you to meet my son Michael.” She hit the man’s arm, “Michael, this is Adelaide Greenwood. Professor Greenwood’s sister.” When he didn't respond he got a sharp wack in the side of the ribs, “Say hello.”

He looked up and gave a quick polite smile. “Nice to meet you.”

Adelaide turned up her British politeness but, in all truthfulness, she wanted to slap that phone out of his hands and walk away. “The pleasure is all mine.”

She turned to leave only for Loraine to assert a death grip on her forearm, “You must stay and chat. I'll get us all something to drink.” She left, and Adelaide took the chair that had the maximum amount of space between them but still gave the illusion that they were in conversation.

After a minute or two in silence, she decided to at least try and have a conversation with the man. “So, what do you do for work?”

He never looked up from his phone, “Banker.”

Adelaide took a nearby napkin and torn small chunks if it apart. “What are you doing?”

“Emails.”

She wanted to call out for anyone to save her. Sighing in contempt when Lori made her way back, three glasses of wine in hand. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be leaving soon. Taking a glass, Adelaide placed it to her lips but didn't sip. Whitelighters were known for not being able to hold their liquor and the last thing she needed was to make an embarrassment of herself.

Loraine was overjoyed at her success of getting one of her grandchildren to talk to one of the exclusive Greenwood siblings. She had hoped to match her daughter with Harry, but Adelaide was just a good a catch. She was a pretty, smart and accomplished woman. Perfect for her Michael, now she just needed her son to see that and then she would just have to count down the days until the wedding and grandbabies. Adelaide tried so hard to be cordial, but Michael was insufferable. Once he had finished email he transitioned into answer texts. She had a feeling that Loraine didn't care about her now and just wanted them to fall madly in love at first glance.

Harry had caught wind of what was happening. He had been on his way to save Adelaide when someone else did it for him. The bright smile of Professor Jennifer Carron caught his attention as she walked through the crowd to the table where Adelaide was trapped. “Addie dear. I thought that was you.”

The sight of a friendly face that she knew had Adelaide jump up out of her chair and walk over to hug the professor. “Jennifer! It's good to see you again.”

Putting an arm around the girl's shoulder she then turned her attention to the others at the table. “Loraine, Michael. If you don't mind, I need to borrow Adelaide. Harry is looking for her.”

Loraine wasn't willing to give up yet. “I can get my Michael to walk her over.” When she hit his arm, he stood not looking up from his phone.

Adelaide took this moment to finally break from the situation. “It's all right. He looks terribly busy.” and as if on cue he sat back down, focus unwavering.

Jennifer hid a slight snigger behind her hand. “This way.” She led Adelaide through the crowd to where Harry stood. “Here you are, Professor.”

 

Harry smiled gratefully and gave Adelaide a half hug. “Thank you, Professor.”

She waved a dismissive hand, “Please, as I said to your sister, Jennifer is fine. Now I need to leave you both and find my Eric. I have a feeling he found those wonderful cupcakes of yours.” She winked at Adelaide before winding through the crowd again.

Adelaide smiled and turned to the group that gathered around Harry. She smiled brightly and put out her hand to the one closest to her.

Later that night Adelaide and Harry opened the door to the condo. They didn't even get to the living room before they heard the call of their charges. Without a moment's thought, they locked the door behind them and teleported to the Charmed Ones.

The three women stood in their kitchen. Maggie and Macy making something on the stove top and Mel read at the kitchen table. All three acknowledged their whitelighters as they arrived. Macy beamed at Harry, “Hi. We just started making hot chocolate.”

Maggie took Adelaide by the arm and brought her over to a bunch of sugar cookies she was decorating. “How was the party?”

“It was interesting, to say the least.” Taking an icing bag, she positioned a cookie in front of her. “What are we making?”

Maggie placed a couple of chocolate drops on the one she was working on. “Snowmen.”

Harry took the freed spot next to Macy at the stove. They kept a respectful distance between them as the two worked together. Adelaide looked at Mel and Maggie, both of who smiled knowingly at her.

 

Mel turned her attention to Harry and Macy, “You two don't need to hide on our account.”

Agreeing Maggie Gave Macy a slight push towards Harry. “Yeah, we're happy for you.”

Harry shoot Adelaide a look as she put up her hands. “Wasn't me.”

Macy placed her hands on his. “I told them. I wasn't comfortable keeping it from them anymore."

Harry sighed but smiled, allowing the weight of the issue lift from his shoulders. He hated lying to the charmed ones, it felt a little easier that he didn’t have to hide his feelings from them.  “I understand.” Putting a hand on her waist, He leaned in closer and place a kiss on her cheek. Maggie, Mel and Adelaide all awed teasingly.


	7. Now and Forever, The Greenwood Siblings

Harry entered the condo to see Adelaide sitting at the kitchen table. She held a photo in her hand and her brow was set deep frown.

“Addie? What's wrong.” He walked up to take the seat close to her.

She looked up at him as of still deciding on the words to use as she said them, “The elders wanted to send me away.”

He felt all air leave his body. They both knew that there would be the chance that this would happen but had chosen to ignore it. Adelaide had become closer to him than anyone, apart from Macy, had ever been. They weren't co-workers or friends, they were family. He saw her as his little sister. He had to steady himself before he spoke. “Where will they send you?”

 

“Nowhere.” Looking up from the photo, her face set in a complex expression that Harry couldn't read. “I told them no.” He still wasn't sure what she was thinking. He knew that she didn't always see the elder favourably but if she was given a direct order such as this she would have followed it. However also knew of her personal loyalties, To himself and the charmed ones. She was one of their family, and Adelaide reciprocated that familial love and affection wholeheartedly. He couldn't imagine his life without her as his little sister. She placed her head on his shoulder, “They were mad and disappointed, but they understood.”

All air entered the room again and Harry took one large breath, but he felt that there was something else. “So why are you so solemn.”

“They gave me one condition.” When he looked in her eyes he could that there was an unearthly fear. “I could only stay if you and the charmed one needed me.”

Harry got up, pulling Adelaide to her feet. She didn’t get the chance to question him before he brought her into a hug tightly squeezing. “I will never not need my little sister.” He felt her sigh of relief as she returned the fierce hug.

“Thank you, Harry.”  She let a few tears of relief fall down her cheeks and finally smiled. Her conversation with the charmed ones went in a similar direction. Macy, Maggie and Mel all told her quite plainly that they wanted her to stay and that she was family. Tears and tea followed as they all celebrated their little clan together.

 

That night Adelaide sat on her bed staring at the same photo she had that afternoon. the charmed ones, harry and herself all sat together posed for the camera. she traced the frame with her finger. Before coming here, she had resigned herself to the fact that being a whitelighter was an eternally lonesome job, but she had a completely different view. She not only had friends that were as close as family she had an actual older brother. Remembering when she started she had taken Harry's last name as it was easier than having two unmarried siblings with different last names. Now she couldn't ever imagine returning to the name Adelaide Peters. She was a Greenwood and that's how she wanted to stay. A knock at the door brought her attention up from the photo. “Decent.”

Harry opened the door and joined her on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

She smiled at him. Glowing happiness “Loved.”

“Good.” He kissed her forehead. “Now you have work in the morning.”

Laughing, she bumped shoulders with him, “So do you.”

Getting up he walked to her bedroom door. He stopped and turned back to her, “Goodnight little sister, I love you.”

From her seat on the bed she beamed at him. “Goodnight Brother, I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_3 years later_ **

****

Adelaide and Harry stood in front of the living room fireplace. The younger whitelighter straightened her brothers tie and boutonniere. She wore a similar one on the shoulder of her dress. Harry tugged at the edge of his sleeves, Adelaide playful hit his shoulder? “Stop that.” With one last minor adjustment she smiled proudly at him, “There perfect.”

“Thank you.” He gave Adelaide have side hug. She reciprocated, beaming happiness and pride, “I love you Adelaide.”

“I love you to Brother.” She butted shoulder and then took her place beside him, “Now let's get you married.”

The wedding was simple and lovely. Macy and Harry had decided that they didn't need anything fancy and had a small ceremony at home. Adelaide was Harry's best woman, Maggie and Mel, Macy's bridesmaids. Together they said their vows in front of the fireplace and promised to love, honour and cherish each other forever. As they kissed for the first time as man and wife. Their sisters erupted into cheers and applause. The group then moved into the kitchen to have wedding cake, made by Adelaide as a wedding gift. Maggie had also made a few of cocktail platters as a savory option. Together the laughed, teased and enjoyed the day, as a family.


	8. Bonus – For the Past in the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that didn't really fit into the timeline of the story but I wanted to include it anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_England 1952_ **

 

Harry Greenwood walked the streets of London, he was wary from fatigue but still vigilant. From the edge of vision, he saw a woman tugging to get away from a very drunk man.

He moved closer and saw the distress on the woman’s face. Quickly he moved and grabbed the man's wrist. “You need to let go.” He almost growled the order.

“And who are you?” the man pretty much slurred the sentence.

Harry squared his shoulders and twisted the man's wrist. “Her brother.” The man yelled as the pain made him drop her arm. She moved to hid behind Harry. As he dropped his gripped and moved to make himself more of a barrier. “Move on.”

With a string of swears and slurs, the drunkard stumbled back into the bar. Sighing in relief Harry turned to the woman, she was still shaking, Harry put an arm around her shoulders and lead her to a nearby seat. “Here, take a moment.”

She looked up at the solder smiling warmly through the fear. “Thank you, Mr...”

Harry put out his hand, “Greenwood. Harry Greenwood.”

Taking his hand, she nodded, filing the name away “Adelaide Peters.”

Harry dropped his hand and looked around. “Would you like me to walk you home?”

 

Adelaide shook her head. “No need. I live at the end of this block. I just happened to fall on unfortunate timing. Thank you for your help.”

Harry tipped his hat. “It was no trouble.”

Her smiled beamed at him and he felt a small snippet of pride that he had been able to help. He went to leave but was stopped by Adelaide calling, “Mr Greenwood.”

Smiling, he turned, “Yes Miss Peters?”

She stood with the sun to her back, but he could tell she was smiling, “Any woman that calls you her brother should be proud.”

He bowed, “Thank you, Miss Peters.”

 

Together they turned and walked in opposite directions. Sure, that they would probably never cross paths again.


End file.
